


Where Do We Go From Here?

by StarrySummers04



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Protective Grant Ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Leo hasn't been very well and Grant just wants to find out what's making his boyfriend ill. Leo agrees, only so his overprotective boyfriend will get off his back, but what they find out doesn't allow it to work that way.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Where Do We Go From Here?

Grant was yet again awoken by Leo practically jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. He immediately got out of bed and pulled a shirt on before following his boyfriend. When he got to the bathroom, Leo was kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. Grant knelt down beside Leo and rubbed his back, not really able to do anything other than assure his boyfriend that he was there. “Ugh, I hate being ill.” Leo whined when he was able to pull away from the toilet.

“I think you should ask Simmons to check you over. This isn’t the first morning in the last week that this has happened. I genuinely think this could be something more. Your nausea isn't consistent so I doubt you have food poisoning, a stomach bug or the flu.” Grant reasoned. Leo just slumped against his boyfriend. They’d had an identical conversation yesterday morning.

“Maybe.” Leo offered. Grant accepted that answer considering Leo had flat out refused the day before. Grant pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s hair before standing up and holding out a hand for Leo to take.

“I’ll leave you to freshen up, I’m gonna go and make us both a drink.” Grant smiled after pulling Leo to his feet.

“Can I have tea this morning, please?” Leo asked.

“Of course you can, I’ll make you whatever you want.” Grant said, honestly. Leo smiled brightly at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stripping off and getting in the shower. Grant left the room and went into the kitchen and put on both the kettle and the coffee maker.

Once he was showered and feeling a bit more human, Leo went through to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, only to leave as quickly as he had entered - something smelt like it was either going off or had already gone off and he didn’t want to be sick again so quickly. Or at all. He decided that he needed to talk to Jemma because something must be off if his nose was that sensitive.

* * *

“I, um, I need a check up.” Leo mumbled when he was stood next to Jemma in the lab that morning.

“Why?” She asked.

“I’ve been throwing up inconsistently over the last week and I have a very overprotective boyfriend who is worried about me.” Leo replied.

“That’s fine. The easiest way for determining if there’s anything going on would be a blood test. Is that okay? I know you don’t like needles.” Jemma asked.

“If it gets Grant off my back then I’ll do it. I love him so much but he can be a little overbearing.” Leo agreed.

Of course, Agent Coulson always seemed to know when anything was going on considering he entered the lab just as Jemma was filling a vial with his blood. “What on Earth is going on?” He asked in alarm.

“I’ve not been feeling well, sir. I had several bouts of vomiting over the last week, so I asked Jemma to check me over.” Leo explained.

“Of course. I hope you’re feeling better soon, Leo. Let me know what the outcome is.” Phil responded before leaving the lab as quickly as he entered. Once she’d got the blood sample, Jemma put it into the system to be analysed before the pair of scientists went back to what they had been doing. They worked side by side but separately for another 10 minutes or so before an alarm went off, alerting Jemma that the results of Leo’s blood test were ready. She immediately stopped what she had been doing - Fitz needed answers, preferably as soon as possible. Jemma felt very confused as she went down the list. Everything was coming up negative, so why- she let out a gasp. The last possible reason on the list had POSITIVE in bright red capital letters next to it. It was incredible, they almost never tested for this because most agents were careful, too careful for this to happen by accident.

“What’s wrong with me, Jemma? Am I dying?” Leo asked, worriedly.

“Only the opposite.” Jemma replied, slightly offhandedly. 

“What do you mean, the opposite? You can just say I’m not dying.”

“Leo… you’re pregnant.” Jemma announced.

“No, no, no, that can’t be right.” Leo mumbled.

“Why not?” Jemma checked.

“We’ve been using protection, we’ve never had sex without a condom. This can’t be happening.” Leo rambled.

“Be that as it may, it's the only thing that has come back positive on your blood test, so, clearly, this is happening.” Jemma defended, gently. “You know it’s possible for condoms to break.”

“Well, Grant is kinda big so I guess I understand if it broke.” Leo mused. Jemma laughed. In the whole time Leo and Grant had been together, he’d given her very little details, despite her asking. “What’s so funny?”

“Just, you and Grant have been together a few months now and that’s the first details you’ve given me.” Jemma replied. “Also, you thought finding out what was going on with you would make him less protective.”

“Oh, my God! He’s going to be so overbearing. If he reacts well.” Leo groaned.

“What do you mean ‘if he reacts well’? Sure, you guys haven’t been together that long but he clearly cares about you, deeply. He wouldn’t be so protective otherwise. I’m sure no matter what, he will stand beside you.” Jemma assured.

“Do you really think it will go well? It’s not as if we ever talked about having kids.” Leo asked.

“Leo, you’re not going to know how he will react until you tell him. But if you’re not going to listen to me then I would suggest that you go and tell Agent Coulson and get advice from him. I don’t really know Agent Ward, apart from all the arguing he does with you, so I couldn’t possibly comment. You seem happy with him so that’s all that matters. If he does react badly, send him my way though. I don’t care that he’s Mr Big Bad Field Agent, anyone hurts my best friend and they have me to answer to.” She smiled. Leo couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
